Futari
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: "Betapa tidak sakit hati bila melihat sahabat yang kusayangi bermesraan dengan orang yang kucintai, dan kedua orang itu bodoh kau tau!"/"Kau bunuh saja mereka, Saku-chan!"/"Ide bagus, Naruto!". Kenangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang takkan pernah terlupakan dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Hinata.


**Futari**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurts

Rate : M for Bloody

Summary : "Betapa tidak sakit hati bila melihat sahabat yang kusayangi bermesraan dengan orang yang kucintai, dan kedua orang itu bodoh kau tau?!"/"Kau bunuh saja mereka, Saku-chan!"/"Ide bagus, Naruto!". Kenangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang takkan pernah terlupakan dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Hinata.

A/N : sebenernya Kariya bingung mau nulis genre rate 'M' apa 'K'. Namun dengan ketegasan dan kejujuran hati (?), Kariya akhirnya memutuskan menulis-Mengetik-'M'. Happy reading, minna-san!

By : Kariya Masaki10

Di kantin Konoha High School, sedang ada perenungan bareng-bareng oleh para JoNes (BACA: Jomblo ngeNES) yang berkali-kali gagal mendapat taksirannya.

"Huhu ... Kenapa nasib kita gini-gini banget yak, jadi cowok? Kagak pernah laku ..." Keluh Naruto.

"Iya, gue nembak Tenten gak pernah diterima ..." Lee menghela nafas panjang.

"Gue nembak Temari malahan di gaplok pake kipas tukang sate ..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Gue, nembak Ino malahan ditimpuk pake pot bunga ..." kata Sai.

"Naruto ... lo suka sama Sakura 'kan? Kenapa gak lu tembak dia aja?" tanya Sai.

"Huh ... paling nasib gue sama kayak kalian ... lagian Sakura itu suka sama Sasuke ... bukan sama gue ... gue cukup jadi penonton aja yang siap-siap ngelemparin sasuke pake piso kalo dia nyakitin Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Emang Sakura sama Sasuke main kabaret?" tanya Lee dengan muka tak berdosa dan di jidatnya ada tulisan, "TABOK GUE!", Lee pun ditabok yang lain.

"Bukannya Sasuke sukanya sama Hinata ya?" celetuk Sai sukses membuat Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Masa? Yang bener lu?" selidik Naruto.

"Iya, Ciyuz deh! Liat aja kelakuan si Sasuke! Dia kan mesra banget sama Hinata! Berarti kesempatan buat lu dapetin si Sakura bakalan lebih besar dong?" Shikamaru menyikut-nyikut jidat (?) Naruto.

"Gue sama sekali gak berpikir kayak gitu! Gimana perasaan Sakura, itu yang gue pikirin! Teme! Liat aja lo!" Naruto dengan Preman Mode berjalan menuju Koridor.

Di koridor, benar apa yang dikatakan Sai, Sasuke memang mesra dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya menatap lirih bekal yang ia buatkan untuk Sasuke yang tak disentuh sama sekali oleh pemiliknya.

"Sakura~" panggil Naruto ala anak autis bertopeng (?).

"Eh? Naruto? Mau gak nih, gue bawa bekal?" Sakura langsung tersenyum melihat Naruto di sampingnya.

"So pasti! Kalo Sakura-chan yang bawa, pasti aku makan!" kata Naruto.

Sedangkan itu, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ih ... Sasuke! Balikin ah ..." Hinata merengek manja pada cowo stoic yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Gue pinje dulu sebentar!" Sasuke menjauhkan hape dari pemiliknya.

"..." Sakura hanya miris melihat itu.

'Sakura, gue tau apa yang lo rasain ketika ngeliat Sasuke mesra-mesraan sama temen lo sendiri. Soalnya itu yang gue rasain kalo lo mesra sama Sasuke.' Naruto membatin.

"Um ... Sakura-chan ... berikan aku sumpitnya ..." Naruto yang menyentuh-nyentuh pundak Sakura, sukses membuat gadis berambut pink itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"I,iya! Ini!" Sakura menyodorkan sepasang sumpit.

Naruto membuka tutup tempat bekal tersebut."Itadakimasu~! eh? Sakura-chan? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ... aku hanya membawa sepasang sumpit ..." Sakura menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali lho! Padahal kelihatannya udangnya enak! Ini! Aku suapi! Aaa!" Naruto memberi isyarat Sakura harus membuka mulutnya. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang diisyaratkan Naruto.

"Anu ... Naruto ... kau pikir, kalau kita makan harus menggunakan 'Sepasang' sumpit bukan? Atau 'Sepasang' sendok dan garpu, rasanya kalau hanya memakai sendok atau garpu rasanya ada yang kurang bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja ... memang kenapa?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Semua yang sempurna itu berpasangan, piring-mangkok, sendok-garpu, baju-celana, bantal-guling, cowo-cewe, Sasuke-Hinata ..." ucap Sakura lirih

"Sakura-chan ... apa kau ... menyukai Sasuke?" pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat mata Emerald Sakura terbelalak.

"Itu ..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cepat jawab aku!" Naruto kembali mengisyaratkan Sakura, kali ini untuk menatap mata Saphirrenya.

"Ya , aku menyukai Sasuke! Memang kenapa?" jawab Sakura.

"Sudah kutebak. Tapi ... Sasuke menyukai Hinata ..." perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "AKU TAU! AKU TAU ITU! ORANG BODOH SAJA BISA MELIHAT BAHWA MEREKA SALING MENYUKAI SATU SAMA LAIN! Padahal ... padahal ... kami ..." Sakura membentak Naruto dan gagal menahan tangisannya.

"Gomen ne, aku tau ... kau cemburu 'kan?" kata Naruto.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi bergaris (?) Naruto.

"Si,siapa yang cemburu! Aku takkan menangisi Sasuke-Teme itu!" Sakura lari dari Naruto menuju belakang sekolah.

Di belakang sekolah.

"Huh ... memang siapa yang cemburu?" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi ... memang seperti itu sih ..." Sakura mengelap air matanya.

**#Flashback**

27 januari 2012

"Yeh, lu gimana sih?! Labil banget?! Kemarin tuh pada nungguin elu tau gak sih?!" Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Jeh, maap! Sodara gue kawinan! Makanya gue gak dateng!" Kata Sasuke.

"Alesan lu kuno tau! Lo 'kan udah gede! Masa iya emak-bapak lo kondangan aja lo ikut?!" balas Sakura.

23 Februari 2012

"HYAAAAAAHHH!" Tenten ngelemparin tepun yang sudah dicampurkan segala macam hal yang diperlukan, yang dipakai Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya untuk menyiramnya di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ino! Ayo lari!" Sakura lari di trotoar jalan raya depan sekolah nya.

"SAKURAAAAA! ! !" dengan efek slowmotion, Sakura dan Ino main kejar-kejaran dengan Tenten.

Kemudian, lewatlah Sasuke dan Naruto yang pulang sekolah.

"Dih! Ada orang gila!" ledek Sasuke.

"APA LO BILANG?!" Sakura langsung menghajar Sasuke.

2 Maret 2012

Saat di kelas tak ada guru, para siswa main terigu yang harusnya buat nyiram Ino kemarin.

"Woy! Bantuin gue beresin nih kelas!" Sasuke melempar sapu dan kena telak ke jidat lebar Sakura.

"Woy! Apaan maksut lo?!" teriak Sakura.

"Yah, gue Cuma mau lu bantuin gue beresin nih kelas ..." jawab Sasuke dengan muka stoicnya.

"Sini lo!" Sakura ngejar-ngejar Sasuke pake sapu, akhirnya dicatet oleh Shinigami #PLAK!# maksudnya Hatake-sensei.

1 April 2012

On Facebook.

**Sasuke Uchiha C'hie Chicken Butt**

Senpai sakit apa? O.o

**Sakura Cherry Blossom Unyu-unyu**

Gak tau, besok bilangin gak masuk ya! :'(

**Sasuke Uchiha C'hie Chicken butt**

Katanya Senpai mau bawain saya jeruk sama kebon-kebonnya sama petani-petaninya, kalo gak Senpai jadi babu saya setahun?

**Sakura Cherry Blossom Unyu-unyu**

Ane nyerah+pasrah aja sama nasib ... TAT

2 april 2012

Di sekolah.

"Lho? Katanya ente sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Udah sembuh ..." jawab Sakura.

"Mana jeruknya?" tagih Sasuke.

"Eh? Jeruk?" Sakura inget kalo jeruk yang tadi ia bawa dimakan Tenten.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! ! !" Sakura pundung. "GYAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !" Sasuke hanya tertawa kemenangan.

14 april 2012

On facebook,Sakura lagi online sambil nyetrika.

"Senpai lagi ngapain?" tanya Sasuke lewat private message.

"Lagi ngegosok." Jawab Sakura.

10 menit kemudian ...

"Senpai lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngegosok! ! !"

5 menit kemudian ...

"Senpai, lagi ngapain?"

"LAGI NYETRIKAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! !" Akhirnya Sakura membanting laptopnya.

7 mei 2012

Jam pelajaran pertama, mata pelajaran IPS, Guy-sensei.

"Permisi, Sensei." Sasuke datang terlambat.

"Hey, kau kenapa datang terlambat?" tanya Guy-sensei.

"Eh ... Anu ..." Sasuke gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Cepet baca buku paket halaman 13-14!" perintah Guy-sensei.

Setelah membaca.

"Sekarang pilih anak perempuan yang menurutmu paling cantik buat ngelanjutin!" suruh Guy-sensei.

"Eh?" Sasuke blushing.

"AYO PILIH SAKURA!" teriak semua murid di kelas 10-A.

"Eh?" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan blushing.

18 mei 2012

Di pelajaran mateMATIka, Hatake-sensei.

"Ada cinta~ antara Sasuke~ dan Sakura~ di 10-a~" naruto nyanyi lagu 'Ada Cinta' milik Sm*sh atau apalah namanya itu.

"Naruto-Dobe!" geram Sakura di mejanya, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menyumbat tenggorokan TOA teman sebangkunya dengan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Karena mengganggu, Naruto disuruh bersihin WC, dan Sakura tertawa kegirangan.

6 juni 2012

Sasuke dan Sakura berpapasan di tangga.

"SAKURAA! ! ADA YANG SUKA, NOH NARUTO! !" teriak Sakura.

"SASUKEE! ! ADA YANG SUKA, NOH SATU SEKOLAH! !" balas Sakura sambil berjalan mundur, akhirnya dia nyusruk.

23 juni 2012

Saat pembagian rapot di sebuh taman kota.

"Tuan! Balapan sepeda nyok!" ajak Sakura yang udah stand by di sepedanya.

"Yang kalah traktir yak!" seru Sasuke.

"Ayo!" Sakura pun memacu sepedanya, tak sadar di depan ada kucing, Sakura pun rem mendadak, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka berdua pun nyungsep.

1 september 2012

Saat sedang eskul di lab, Sakura sedang melihat-lihat laptop Shikamaru.

"Tuan! Tuan! Li- ..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat ...

"Sas, ih ... elu mah! Balikin hp gue!" teriak Hinata manja.

"Gue mau liat bentar!" balas Sasuke. Sakura termenung.

12 september 2012

Saat istrahat.

"Ih, Sasuke, duitnya mana?" tanya Hinata yag sekali lagi dengan nada manja.

"Dih, orang gue gak punya utang sama lu!" jawab Sasuke.

"Cih, udah cepetan! Gue mau solat!" Sakura narik tangan Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

"Padahal masih jam 10 pagi, solat apaan tuh orang?" Sasuke cengo.

22 september 2012

Di lab, saat bersih-bersih.

"Hinata! Bantuin gue beresin disini!" suruh Sasuke

"Gue lagi ngelapin disini!" jawab Hinata.

"Lu sini!" paksa Sasuke.

"Gak mau!".

"LU BERDUA BISA DIEM GAK SIH?!" sewot Sakura.

20 oktober 2012

Di depan kelas 11-A. Sakura sedang memandang kumpulan burung yang sedang terbang langit bersama Sasuke.

"Indah ya, langitnya!" Sakura memuji keagungan sang maha pencipta.

"Iya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ahaha ..." Sakura tertawa.

"Um Sasuke ..." Panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Anu ... aku ... mau ngomong boleh gak?"

"Apa ngomong aja, katakan yang sebenarnya ..."

"Aku ...suka sama Sasuke ..."

"..." Sasuke berdiri dan pergi.

**#Flashback off**

05 november 2012.

Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah batu tua di halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"Bahkan burung merpati punya pasangan ..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sasuke ... kenapa kau pergi ... kemana kau dulu? Aku ... aku ... ingin melihatmu lagi ... sungguh ... banyak yang ingin ceritakan ... banyak sekali ...kenapa kau memilih Hinata?" Sakura menangis sekali lagi.

Kemudian datang ke sana, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lihat! Sas! Ada kumpulan burung merpati terbang!" Hinata menunjuk langit.

"Iya, indah ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya! Aku ingin terbang kayak merpati!" seru Hinata.

"Tenang, aku akan jadi sayap buat kamu ..." gombal Sasuke.

"Ih ... gomba- ..." Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Sakura teriak.

"KALIAN BISA GAK SIH, PACARAN DI TEMPAT LAIN?! GUE BERUSAHA NGEJAUHIN KALIAN BERDUA! TAPI BERDUA SELALU MUNCUL DI DEPAN GUE DAN BERMESRAAN KAYAK GITU! MENJIJIKAN TAU!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"DIEM DEH LO! LO TAU GUE SUKA SAMA NIH ORANG! TAPI LU MALAHAN MESRA-MESRAAN SAMA DIA! TEMEN MAKAN TEMEN LU!"

PLAAAKK! ! ! Sasuke menampar wajah jelita Sakura.

PLAAAKK! ! ! Sakura menampar balik wajah stoic Sasuke.

"LO PIKIR GARA-GARA GUE CEWE, TERUS GUE GAK BERANI SAMA LO?!" sewot Sakura.

"Sakura! Kalo lo ngomong lebih dari ini ... gue ... gue bakal ..."

"Bakal apa? Laporin gue ke kepala sekolah?! Silahkan! Gue gak takut! Bakal nampar gue lagi?! Nih! Tampar!" balas Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, udah cukup ... Sasuke juga udah ..." Hinata berusaha melerai.

"Diem deh lu cewe murahan yang suka masang muka gak berdosa! Dari dulu lu emang pengen ngambil Sasuke dari gue 'kan?!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan salahin Hinata!"

"Terus siapa yang harus disalahin?!"

"Sudah ... jangan bertengkar ..."

"Salahin tuhan yang udah bikin takdir kita seperti ini!"

"JANGAN BICARA SEAKAN-AKAN LO TUHAN!GUE JUGA INGIN GAK KENAL LO! MUNGKIN AKAN LEBIH MUDAH JIKA GUE BENCI SAMA LO DARI DULU!" teriak Sakura.

"GUE TAU! GUE TAU PERASAAN LO! LO TUH CEWE TERPOPULER DI SEKOLAH INI 'KAN?! JANGAN SOK EGOIS DEH!" balas Sasuke.

"SEBENERNYA SIAPA SIH YANG EGOIS?! LO JUGA 'KAN COWO TERPOPULER DI SEKOLAH INI?! LO TAU GUE SUKA SAMA LO! TAPI ... TAPI LO MASIH DEKET-DEKET SAMA CEWE LAIN!"

"EMANG LO GAK KAYAK GITU?! APA LO TAU GIMANA PERASAAN GUE KALO ... KALO LO DEKET SAMA COWO LAIN?!"

"APA-APAAN LO KAYAK GITU?! EMANG LO SIAPA GUE?! LO 'KAN GAK SUKA SAMA CEWE YANDERE KAYAK GUE 'KAN?! TIPE LO ITU CEWE LEMOT KAYAK HINATA YANG BISA LO PERDAYA!"

"Gue ..."

"UDAH! GUE PERGI DARI SINI!" Sakura pun meniggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan jengkel kepada pria ber-merga Uchiha itu.

"Apa? Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang mau dia bilang?!" Sakura membatin dan tak sadar ia menabrak Naruto.

BRUUKK! !

"Sakura-chan? Kau kemana saja?! Aku mencarimu!" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto! ! !" Sakura langsung memeluk cowo blonde di hadapannya.

"Sakura ... ada apa?" Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku ... aku ... menyukai mu ..." ucap Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku ... juga menyukaimu ..." jawab Naruto.

Setelah Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami.

"Jadi, aku pikir untuk apa aku menyukai Sasuke yang tak pernah berada di sisiku? Lebih baik aku simpan perasaan ini untukmu, Naruto!" kata Sakura.

"Tak apa ... walau aku takkan pernah bisa menggantikan Sasuke, aku yakin bisa menjadi yang lebih baik ..." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum sumringahnya.

"Betapa tidak sakit hati bila melihat sahabat yang kusayangi bermesraan dengan orang yang kucintai, dan kedua orang itu bodoh kau tau?!" Sakura mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sahabat atau sekarang bisa dibilang pacarnya.

"Kau bunuh saja mereka, Saku-chan!" Naruto memberi ide.

"Ide bagus, Naruto!" Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto.

Saat pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa Sasuke bermesraan dengan Hinata, mereka berdua dicegat Sakura saat hendak pulang.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Tunggu!" sergah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata kembali bingung.

"Gomennasai! Aku gak bermaksud seperti itu, sekarang, aku dan Naruto sudah resmi berpacaran! Dan-..." perkataan Sakura terpotong.

"Pacar? Kau, sudah ..." ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku dan Sakura sudah berpacaran." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke ...?" tanya Hinata Bingung.

"Tidak! Omedetou!" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku dan Naruto berniat mengajak kalian minum teh di rumah ku! Kebetulan ayah dan ibuku sedang ke luar negeri! Jadi aku sendirian!" Sakura memberi senyum palsu.

"Baiklah, kami takkan bisa menolaknya!" jawab Sasuke. Mereka berempat pun segera pergi ke rumah Sakura.

Di depan rumah yang terlihat sederhana, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sampai!" Sakura membuka pagar rumahnya.

Di ruang tamu.

"Rumahmu lumayan besar, Sakura-chan!" puji Hinata.

"Cih, jangan memasang sikap sok manis seperti itu! Karena sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berakhir!" gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuat teh, apa punya kalian manis?" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan senyum fana.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata bersemangat yang tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya.

Saat teh sudah siap.

"Semua, teh nya siap!" Sakura membawa nampan dengan 4 cangkir teh di atasnya.

"Wah ... sepertinya enak~" gumam Naruto.

"Ini untuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata ..." Sakura membagi-bagikan teh tersebut.

Saat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata sudah meminum teh tersebut, Sakura bangkit lagi.

"Itu ... aku ingin mengambil cemilan, sebentar ya!" Sakura berjalan menuju dapur.

1 langkah ...

2 langkah ...

3 ...

BRUUUKK! Tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata tumbang ke lantai.

"Sa,Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?" tanya Sasuke yang dalam keadaan lumpuh.

"Tenang saja, teh kalian hanya ku beri sedikit obat pelumpuh, namun kalian masih dapat berbicara." Ucap Sakura.

"Sa,Sasuke ..." Hinata berusaha meraih Sasuke namun gagal.

"Oh, Hina-chan ... sayang sekali ya, hidupmu akan berakhir disini ..." Sakura mengeluarkan pisau dari belakang punggungnya.

"Sasuke ... tolong ..." Hinata yang sudah ketakutan melihat pisau.

"Sakura! Setelah ini, aku akan ..." kata Sasuke

"Naruto! Ikat Sasuke!" suruh Sakura.

"Baik!" Naruto pun segera mengikat Sasuke dengan tali di sebuah pilar rumah Sakura.

Sakura merobek seragam Hinata tanpa ampun, terlihat bra hitam yang Hinata pakai. Sakura pun juga membuka bra tersebut. "INILAH BALASAN KARENA TELAH MEMBUATKU MENANGIS!" Sakura menusuk berkali-kali dada Hinata dengan Pisaunya.

"AAAAAAA ...! ! !" Hinata hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan.

Sakura kemudian mencongkel mata lavender Hinata dan mengunyahnya. Lalu, ia membelah dada Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia patahkan semua tulang rusuknya.

"Aku lupa, ku penggal saja dulu kepalanya untuk kenang-kenangan." Sakura pun memenggal kepala Hinata dan membuangnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke tak berdaya, sebenarnya efek obat pelumpuhnya sudah hilang, namun apa daya? Ikatan Naruto terlalu kuat.

Tak membuang waktu, Sakura segera menarik keluar jantung Hinata yang masih berdenyut lemah keluar dari rongga dadanya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kemudian, Sakura mencincangnya jadi potongan dadu.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau sup jantung pisang itu enak, tapi bagaimana dengan jantung manusia." Rasa penasaran Sakura membuatnya pergi ke dapur, mengambil semangkuk air panas, garam, penyedap rasa, dan kecap. Ia tuangkan potongan jantung Hinata ke dalam air panas dan dicampur dengan garam, penyedap rasa, juga kecap. Ia pun segera mencoba suapan pertama.

"Hm ... enak kok, jantung nya setengah matang jadi lebih terasa kalau itu jantung manusia ..." komentar Sakura terhadap masakannya. Kemudian ia menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ ayo makan! Aaa!" Sakura menyiapkan satu suapan untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan sendok yang di pegang Sakura untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

"Naruto! Paksa Sasuke buka mulut!"

Naruto pun membuka paksa rahang bawah dan atas Sasuke, kemudian Sakura menyuapi Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengunyah potongan jantung Hinata tersebut.

Sakura kembali ke Hinata. Merasa belum puas mengacak-ngacak dada Hinata, Sakura tertarik dengan kaki mulus Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura memotong kaki indah tersebut.

"Cukup! Cukup sudah! Aku rasa jika aku buang mayatnya di pinggir jalan, pasti para preman akan memperkosanya, karena aku tak mengutak-atik alat reproduksinya!" Sakura berdiri dan balik lagi ke Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke-kun~ aku akan membuat kau menyesal karena membuatku patah hati ... aku takkan memaafkan orang yang sudah membuatku menangis ... aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sakura mengelus wajah tampan Sasuke.

"A,aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong!" bantah Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau berbohong! Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, namun kau membunuh sahabatku! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sahabat?!" Sakura menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"Iya! Hinata, Hinata tau kalau aku mencintaimu! Aku selalu curhat kepadanya! Dia sahabatku! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hehe ..." Sakura tertawa menyeramkan.

"Kalau kau membenciku ... AKU AKAN TETAP MEMBUNUHMU!" Sakura menancapkan pisaunya tepat di jantung Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya, ia berkata, "Kau ... walau kau yang sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang ku kenal, namun ku yakin Sakura yang dulu masih bisa mendengarku ... aku ... mencintaimu ..." kemudian Sasuke pergi untuk selama-lamanya, ia mati dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Sasuke ... tidaaaaakkk! ! !" tubuh Sakura ambruk ke lantai.

"Sakura!" Naruto langsung menolong kekasihnya.

"Naruto ... gomen ne ..." ucap Sakura.

Ke esokan harinya. Konoha High School dibuat gempar dengan adanya kepala Sasuke dan Hinata di depan kelas 11-A. Dan di samping kedua kepala itu ada surat,

"Ingat, sumpit punya pasangan masing-masing, kalian makan menggunakan 2 takkan pernah bisa memakai 3 sumpit, aku berusaha menyingkirkan lavender tapi terhalang oleh mawar berduri, jadi aku singkirkan saja keduanya! Meski aku menyesal karena tau bahwa mawar sudah menghilangkan durinya, tapi aku bahagia karena mereka sudah hilang!

-kelingking, telunjuk, ibu jari-".

**-Owari-**

**A/N: **Khohoho~ CAPSLOCK bertebaran dimana-mana~ dan Kariya yakin di bagian Sakura membunuh Hinata banyak EYD-nya, bekaus Kariya serem baca laginya ... (Readers: Author penakut! Situ yang buat situ yang takut!) hehe ... kebencian terhadap teman sebangku Kariya yang ngambil orang yang Kariya suka, Kariya tuangkan disini ... pengennya sih, Kariya ngebunuh temen Kariya, tapi apa dikata? Indonesia kan negara hukum, nanti Kariya di penjara lagi, jadi Kariya buat cerita aja. Kariya minta maaf ya minna-san, kalau kurang romantis atau kurang gore ... habis sepertinya Kariya gak berbakat bikin cerita Romance, Horor, Adventure, dan Action. Jadi, Kariya minta kritik dan saran ya, biar Kariya bisa bikin cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Kalau banyak atau ada (Kariya sudah bersyukur) review, Kariya mungkin akan membuat kelanjutan dari cerita ini.

Terimakasih karena Minna-san udah mau baca cerita Kariya ^_^.


End file.
